Define Love
by Nutellacrayy
Summary: It all started with a dream, then that dream became reality. Akio Miyoshi, a sixteen year old delinquent who doesn't rely on anyone, meets a timid, coy girl named Kiyoko. Though he doesn't know who she is, he'll soon come to realize that she's the mystery girl from his dreams. Akio and Kiyoko make new friends throughout the school year, and slowly..the tragic mystery is revived..
1. Chapter 1

I followed the brunette to the bench near the cherry blossom trees, hiding behind one as I watch her angelic brown hair flow with the soft breeze.

I don't know what but there's something about her.

She's different from the other girls.

I mean she might not be as stunningly beautiful as Kotomi Tanaka from class 3A or as intelligent as Ayame Riku from class 2B, and don't get me wrong, she's pretty cute and I guess she has brains (but what do I know I never talked to the girl).

She's always smiling.

She's always alone yet… she smiles.

For no apparent reason on that hand…

And… for some reason I feel as if I've seen her before.

Like she's a memory waiting to be discovered…

Even though I just started following this mystery girl less than two weeks ago, I feel like I've seen her before.

That or I'm crazy.

By the way, I'm Akio Miyoshi.

Not much to know, I'm a junior at Hokkaido, My father died when I was young and I have nothing to look forward to in life.

Now I better move before those bullies start annoying the _hell _out of me.

I know what you're thinking…

No I'm not some smartass whose IQ is somewhat higher than the Tokyo Sky tree.

And no I'm not some otaku-guy who spends his weekends reading manga and growing acne.

I'm nothing like that.

I actually _hate_ school.

The only reason I come is to entertain my life a little. Well, it's not like I actually go to class and when I do, I normally spend it doodling or catching up on my sleep.

The only reason I try to avoid the idiotic group of wannabe's is cause anytime they _try_ to pick on me, It normally ends up with me at the principal's office and the other guys at the nurse with black eyes and punctured noses…

Anyway, most people will probably address to me as a delinquent or a slacker or whatever you want to call it.

But honestly, I don't care.

I don't care about most of the stuff going on in this screwed up, demented world.

Call me ignorant or what not.

I just _don't _care.

I heard a blare noise coming up from behind me and I swiftly turn around, half expecting a group of noisy juniors to gang up at me. Instead, it was a guy with blond messy hair and brown orb eyes running towards me.

"Oi Miyoshi! What's up buddy?" He slacks an arm around my shoulders and I shrug it off.

"Nothing really, just my usual routine" I answered as I began walking through the battered sidewalk, away from the girl.

The blonde companion next to me glanced back and a wicked smile grew upon his features.

"Ah I see, stalking that girl again are we?" He shunned and I objected.

Sadly, this is my best friend Kyo Suzuki, not the brightest but he seems to be the only one who understands me.

Yeah… you could laugh now.

"I was just observing her." That sounds about right.

"Observing? Yeah okay" he laughed loudly "Go talk to her".

He nudged me on the shoulder as I roll my purple eyes.

"As if I could ever do that" I replied and next thing you know, I was on the floor next to the purple bench where the girl was sitting and Kyo laughing his ass off… remind me to kill him later.

The girl gawked at me, not even saying an 'Are you okay?' or 'Oh my gosh! Do you need help?'.

She just gawked, as if the world has ended.

I got up on my feet, brushing the dirt of off my uniform and awkwardly coughed.

She's _still_ staring at me, with fear in her eyes.

"I'm okay, sorry to bother you" I proclaimed and she jumped.

I turn my back, "U-um I-I'm sorry..." She softly said and I froze in my spot.

Did I hear that right?

She's _sorry?_

Sorry for what?

I turn back around and I notice she's gripping on her Taiyaki tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

I panic.

Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?

As you can see, I'm not very experienced with girls.

"H-hey what's wrong?" I wanted to know.

The brunette shook her head aggressively and kept apologizing over and over again.

Huh?

I am beyond confused.

Are girls always this confusing?

I get down on my knees and try to gently place my hand on her shoulders.

She flinches and looks wide-eyed at me, as if I'm going to eat her alive.

"It's okay you did nothing wrong" I try to convince her and the girl looks up at me.

"I didn't?" her voice was so soft that I had to double-take it in my head.

"Yeah" I smile reassuringly at her and she smiles coyly through her tears.

That was the most amazing sight I've seen in my past sixteen years.

The sunlight was gazing lightly at her and the wind blew softly, causing her soft, brown locks to sway with the wind and the cherry blossom petals were rushing with it.

Wow.

I have no words.

I sputter and look away before I do something stupid like blush and she giggles softly, satisfying my ears.

Well, now that I'm here I might as well stay right?

"Uh... What's your name?" I asked to start a conversation.

She looked up at me timidly and whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" I ask, trying not to scare her off.

"Kiyoko" She mumbles and I smile.

"I'm Akio Miyoshi from class 2A" I flash a smile and she grins shyly.

"So why aren't you in class?" I asked curiously, sitting next to her on the purple bench.

"It's um, my lunch period" and with that I almost slapped myself across the face.

How stupid could I be? She's holding a half-eaten Taiyaki in her hands and next to her a blue unopened juice box accompanied by a folded Taiyaki wrapping.

And I ask what she's doing?

I seriously need to get checked.

"U-um..." a small timid voice knocked me out of my daze and I noticed I was staring at her without realizing it.

My eyes widened and I turned the other way to hide the discoloration of my cheeks.

"S-sorry" I apologized nervously and I heard the most pleasant sound I could ever hear.

I turned back around and there she was… giggling.

My eyes widened in shock.

Most girls would probably get creeped out or even punch me in the nose and call me a pervert from what I've heard.

But this girl… this girl was giggling

I decided to laugh along with her, half from embarrassment and half from relief.

And there we were, laughing our asses off under the cherry blossom trees.

And slowly...

Day after day…

My life got a little more interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys (: I am soo sorry I took so long to update(I'm a huge procrastinator if you must know), I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or not so if you think I should, tell me (:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_

_**~Nutellacrayy out...!**_

* * *

_The girl was clasping on to the bulge on her stomach as she panted hastily, glancing back while she continued to run. She was crying, no… more like sobbing as she proceeded to engage in the helpless plan that started all this. Her changing body felt like putty and her mind was fuzzy, she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had to keep running, no matter what. That was her plan. To keep running from everything that is. To run and to run until she's awakened from the endless nightmare that is her life…_

My eyes flash open and I wake with a gasp. I take my arm and leisurely wipe my sweaty forehead.

Why am I so sweaty? And my head is pounding.

So hard that I'm pretty sure you could hear it from across the room.

I sit up with a moan and glance to the left, where my red clock is just _so_ eager to get me to wake up.

With another moan, I shut it up and lumber to the bathroom.

Stupid, stupid Mondays. They always make the mood, especially today since I was in no good mood from the start.

After finishing my morning duties, I peer out my window to look for a specific ivy Nissan parked in the half open garage out back.

Mom's not home yet.

_Of course_.

She's never home.

She might as well live in that dirty, crazy nightclub she works at because that's where she is most of the time anyway.

Drinking her nights away, Pathetic.

Shaking away my thoughts, I grab my school bag from the nearby couch and head towards the door.

You see, I would've skipped school today, but for some apparent reason I want to go.

I mean, my head is _still_ killing me and I'm pretty sure that if I go to school, they'll send me right back… but there's a certain girl that I'm curious about.

I'm so curious that I'm willing to go to school every day just to know more about her.

My question is, _who is Kiyoko?_

Is she that sensitive, coy girl that I just met a few days ago?

Or is she more than that?

Like I said, I feel like I know the girl, but at the same time, I feel like I don't know her at all.

And I think that if maybe, I get to know her a little bit more, all these questions will be answered.

Or maybe not.

I slowly twisted the gold doorknob on my wooden front door and without my assistance, it flew open.

There, right in front of me, was a blonde-haired idiot with a stupid look on his face, I groaned out loud and he grimaced.

"Well, good morning to you too._ Someone's_ grumpy in the morning." His sarcasm rang in my ears.

_Someone _as in me.

I sent him a death glare

"Well, I wouldn't be if you actually knocked like a normal person once in a while." I stated

That was a lie; I would've been in a bad mood anyway.

Without much thought, I closed my door and trotted along the road with Kyo accompanying me.

Then something caught my eye.

A girl with long, brown hair, walking in the shadows of the neighborhood houses less than a block away from us.

I run to catch up to her, leaving a confused Kyo behind.

"Hey Kiyoko, what's up?" I ask eagerly.

The brunette jumps and looks at me with wide eyes.

"O-oh! Miyoshi-kun, you scared me" she laughs and I grin at her.

"Kiyoko, you really are sensitive aren't you?" I teased. She looks down at the floor and her tiny face turns red "N-no I'm not" she stutters and I snicker at her shyness.

I hear haste running from behind me and I turn around to a sweaty, panting Kyo.

Kiyoko cowers behind me.

"What the hell man?! Why'd you just leave me behind like that?" His anger fades down once his chocolate orb eyes land on Kiyoko.

"Oh, is this the girl you were stalki-"my calloused hands covered over his big mouth.

"Yes this _is _the girl I met Friday" I sent him a look and released my hands.

I glance at the girl cowering behind me and smile "This is my companion Kyo Suzuki, try saying hi" I suggest. Her face is tinted in deep red and she looks like she's about to cry at any moment. I give her an encouraging smile and she solemnly nods, the corner of her eyes still pricked with tears.

Then the impossible happened.

Little bashfulnette here, hesitantly crawled out of her hiding spot and _bowed._

Yeah, you heard me right. She _bowed._

Even though she almost tripped while doing it and her face changed fifty shades of pink during the process, I'm impressed.

Huh, maybe Little Miss Shy isn't as shy as I expected her to be.

"H-hello I'm Kiyoko" she determinedly stated "P-please take good care of Miyoshi-kun and I-I wish you guys the greatest luck on your relationship, I solemnly vow to never interfere and I-I promise I won't take Miyoshi-kun away from you!"

I froze in my spot.

And so did Kyo.

The four-foot brunette stood back up and stared at me with those innocent chocolate-colored eyes " W-was that good Miyoshi-kun?" she inquired nervously.

_Waait_ just a second.

Hold the phone and put this crap on rewind.

_What?_

_Interfere? Greatest luck? Relationship?_

Did she think that….?

My eyes widened and I had a sudden urge to puke.

No…

OH HELL NO!

I grabbed Kiyoko's tiny shoulders and held them in a firm grip. "Listen to me Kiyoko, I am not in _any_ possible way in a relationship with that two-faced idiotic moron and nor will I _ever_ be. Got that straight?" I shot at her.

_Great_. Now the stupid images are glued to my brain, I can never look at him the same again…

Her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks cutely turned a bright shade of pink

"H-Huh? W-wait s-so you guys aren't…?" She trailed off

"No! Not in any way!"

"B-but Miyoshi-kun, you said he was your..."

"Companion! As in _friend, friend!" _I corrected her.

Kyo finally flew out of his mindless planet and landed on earth.

"WHAAAAAAAAA…?!" He barked, making Kiyoko flinch.

His attention was suddenly glued onto her.

"Kiyoko, repeat after me: Kyo and Miyoshi like girls" He pleaded.

She stayed silent for a few seconds and I internally begged for her to repeat it.

Then, her eyes gleamed and she nodded "I get it now" she stated and relief sunk into our features, "Kyo and Miyoshi like girls… _together."_

I fell off my feet.

* * *

After all that was sorted out, the three musketeers walked in an unbearable awkward silence.

Which is weird because Kyo _always_ has something to say.

I guess he's still in turmoil after Kiyokos' sudden misinterpretation.

I stopped in my tracks once I saw the school from the corner of my hazel nut eyes and inwardly groaned. After all that drama, I really feel like a nice, hot ramen will do me good.

"Hey Miyoshi-kun? What's wrong?" she knocked me out of my delicious daydreams and an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Kiyoko, wanna skip?" Kyo fell off his feet for the second time today and the brunette did nothing but stare.

"U-uh skip to where?" I chuckled at her innocence and looked up at the cloudless sky, it'll be a complete waste to go to school on a day like this.

"I feel like going to the park, let's get outta here and have fun, we can't go to school knowing that there's a beautiful day being wasted" I pleaded.

Kiyoko blushed deeply and I can see a war happening inside of her head, one side yelling "Go to school, don't go running off with that delinquent, he's a bad influence!" and my side is barking "Go on and have fun! Be a kid, one day won't hurt right?"

Her eyes then gleamed and she flashed a timid smile.

My side won.


End file.
